


Stupid, Reckless, Dangerous Shit (#117 Reckless)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [70]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian does something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Reckless, Dangerous Shit (#117 Reckless)

Charlie grinned as he stood outside the door. He knew Ian was on the other side exactly between the door and the bed. His beautiful boy was always so precise.

Charlie calmed himself. It had been a long hunt. Ian would need a long session. Charlie stepped in. Ian was kneeling on his pillow, collar in place, shoulders dropped, already deep in a submissive space.

Charlie walked around him a few times examining for injuries. He frowned. Something didn't feel right. He cupped Ian's cheek then yanked his hand back. Ian was burning up.

"Ian!?" He got no answer. "Shit. Ian you're burning up. I need you to come up." There was still nothing. "Ian, hear my voice. Come up." Ian didn't twitch. "Ian, please. You're sick, you need to hear me." Charlie yanked the collar from his neck.

Ian's eyes snapped open, he fell to the side and began to shiver.

"Get on the bed. How long have you been sick?"

"Couple of days." Ian croaked crawling to the bed.

Charlie wrapped a blanket around him. "Why didn't you tell me when I called?" Ian shrugged. Charlie knew what that meant. He took a deep breath, and turned Ian's head to face him. "I know there's someone in your past who would not have cared. I. Am. Not. Him. You're sick, injured, exhausted you tell me! Going down in your state is dangerous and stupid and you know it!"

"You're mad." Ian whispered looking away.

Charlie took another breath. "Yes, but more worried than mad. I'm going to find you something for the fever then you are going to rest, and when you feel better we are going to go over the list of stupid, reckless, dangerous shit you are not allowed to do as long as you are mine."


End file.
